Dirty Secrets
by N.K Thomson
Summary: I've been thinking of piling together a few 'mini' stories of a varies of DBZ Yaoi couples. 18 Different DBZ Yaoi pairings for you to enjoy. Rated M. Yaoi, Incest, Sexual Themes. In Progress
1. GokuXBardock

**Dirty Secrets 1**

_Goku/Bardock_

The desert wind blew through Goku's hair as he stared at the man before him who mimicked his appearance. His father, Bardock, stared right back at him, his eyes fixed with determination. About a month earlier, Bardock had been brought back to life as a gift for 'good behaviour' in Hell. He had been told that he could have a gift of his choosing and he decided on living with his son. His eldest, Raditz, had been transferred to a different part of Otherworld; King Yenma had assured him that the 'place' in particular was a lot nicer than Hell.

"Are you sure about this?" Goku asked Bardock, getting into his fighting position, "You know I'm a lot stronger than you think,"

"Oh, trust me, I know," Bardock replied with a smirk as he got into his own fighting stance, "Don't go easy on me, either; I have a few tricks up my sleeve,"  
"We'll see," Goku smirked back.

The two duplicates were silent for a moment, then, all of a sudden, they vanished and reappeared fifty feet in the air. Fists collided and kicks were thrown at an extraordinary speed, almost impossible to see with an average human eye, in fact, if an ordinary human were to pass, all that they would notice, or hear, would be sonic booms and they would've shrugged it off as jets.

Above the desert planes, Goku and Bardock continued with their fight, both more determined than the other. Neither of them faltered, and, for a while, it seemed that they were evenly matched. The two fighters parted and landed, panting as their eyes never left the other, resting for just a moment. Goku smirked and stood up from his crouched position.

"You really are stronger than what I had originally," he admitted "But, if it's alright with you, I'd like to turn it up a notch,"

"By all means," Bardock replied, "It wouldn't be a fair fight if we didn't fight at our full potential,"

"Agreed," Goku nodded before he began powering up.

Bardock watched him, his arms folded across his chest. Before long, Goku's hair began to glow and reform before completely changing style and becoming a golden blonde; a golden aura resonated from him.

"I don't know if you're familiar with this form, but this is what we call a Super Saiyan," Goku told his father.

"So, that's what you call it," Bardock said thoughtfully, "I guess that's a suitable name, after all . . ." he began powering up as Goku had done and, soon enough, their appearance matched once more. He looked up to his son's baffled expression before continuing, "I was afraid that I'd have to refer to myself as 'The Golden Monkey',"

Goku stared at Bardock in bewilderment; he didn't know that Bardock was a Super Saiyan as well.

"H-how . . . w-when . . . ?" he stuttered as Bardock chuckled.

"It's a long story," he smirked, "How about this; if you beat me, I'll tell you,"

Goku's look of confusion reverted back to determination.

"Sounds like a deal; I do wonder what life was life for you," he said.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," Bardock gave a sad smile, "It wasn't a life to be envied,"

Goku nodded; he knew that the Saiyan race had been controlled by an ice-jin named Frieza, but, he also knew he would learn more accurately about Saiyans from his father than from Vegeta, since the Prince had only been a young child when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. His eyes locked with Bardock's and he felt the familiar thrill of a good fight sending shivers through him. Bardock gave a chuckle, reading his son's mind.

"So, show me the extent of the Super Saiyan power, Kakarot; I know you're itching to continue our little fight," he said to him.

"As you wish," Goku smirked then abruptly vanished from where he stood.

He reappeared a split-second later behind Bardock, about to throw a kick but Bardock suddenly spun around and caught his leg.

"Too slow," Bardock chuckled then flung Goku across the desert.

Goku quickly caught himself and quickly turned and charged toward Bardock.

Bardock dodged as his son threw punches at him, catching his fists and blocking his kicks with his shin. Goku pulled away then immediately assaulted Bardock with more attacks, increasing speed. They continued like this for a while, ascending to the sky part way through, as their attacks became stronger and faster. They parted again, but, this time, Bardock had charged an energy ball and he threw it at Goku, who simply knocked it away as he speed toward him. Bardock gasped when Goku thrust a fist into his abdomen, but quickly recovered. Leaning forward, he grabbed Goku in a headlock before thrusting a knee into his abdomen.

Goku broke away from him, wincing, and they both hovered in the air, taking a moment to catch their breath. Bardock suddenly chuckled.

"I don't even think you're trying," he gasped.

"No, not really," Goku admitted with a smile, "Actually, I wasn't intending to fight you today, but, because you insisted, I gathered that it'd be a great opportunity to see how strong you are,"

"If that's true . . . why did you ask me to spend the day with you?" Bardock asked.

Goku chuckled softly before approaching Bardock, powering down. Bardock stared at him for a moment before doing to same. Once they were close enough, Goku gently reached out to stroke Bardock's cheek, causing the other's eyes to widen.

"To be honest, I wanted to spend time together without worrying about anything," Goku started, "I wanted to show you a good time . . . . Truthfully, I want to spend every waking moment with you, because . . . I've . . . admired you. For your strength, for your determination . . . even for your soft spots for certain things,"

A stubborn blush coloured Bardock's cheeks as a look of bewilderment crossed his features.

"K-Kakarot . . ." he whispered, "A-are you saying . . . that . . . you-,"

"Yes," Goku replied with a nod, "That is . . . if you want to; it's entirely up to you,"  
Bardock stared at him for a moment, a wave of emotions and thoughts rushing through him.  
"K-Kakarot . . . what about your wife . . . and your sons . . . ?"

Goku gave a light chuckle.

"It'll be a secret," he explained with a wink, "To them, it'll seem like father-son bonding . . . seeing as you never got a chance to . . ." he moved closer to Bardock and playfully ruffled his hair, "Consider it as-,"

"What, a favour?" Bardock suddenly asked.

"W-what . . . ?" Goku blinked, "What's that supposed to mean? I was going to say 'consider it as a way of teaching me more about Saiyans',"

Bardock stared, and then looked down, looking rather embarrassed. Goku smiled gently and embraced him.

"It's okay; I won't hurt you, if that's what you're scared of," he said softly.

"I-I'm not scared," Bardock insisted, though accepted the hug.

"Then don't worry," Goku told him, "Just let me lead for the time-being,"

Bardock blushed deeply again and gave a slight nod. Goku gave a kind smile before kissing his forehead. He gave a gentle kisses here and there until Bardock Suddenly pulled back.

"Kakarot, if we're going to do this, do it properly," he said before pressing his lips against his son's.

Goku chuckled and kissed him back fully, thrusting his tongue into an unexpecting mouth. Bardock's eyes widened when he felt this and gave a small, incoherent sound that made the other kiss more fiercely. Their hands began to roam the other's body, tugging at the materials that covered their skin.

Soon, their lips parted long enough to tug off armour and shirts, before they continued with their passionate tongue dance, moaning and gasping as their hands gripped the other's hair. With every minute that passed, their desire heightened and their pants began to feel too tight. Goku chuckled when he felt and saw Bardock's arousal and pulled him down so they were back on the ground, before he slid his hand under his father's pants, gripping the throbbing member. Bardock gasped and his hips bucked instinctively as Goku began to stroke him.

Goku smirked, seeing his father's blush deepen and kissed him again as his hand continued to stroke Bardock's cock. Bardock moaned quietly and rocked his hips as he began to untie his son's belt.

Goku's pants slid down when Bardock accomplished taking off the belt. His eyes widened when he saw just how aroused his son was.

"You certainly eager aren't you, Kakarot," he commented.

"You have no idea," Goku chuckled then suddenly offered to fingers to Bardock, "Can I borrow some lubricant?"

The blush on Bardock's cheeks deepened immensely but he grabbed Goku's hand and began licking his fingers, salivating them til they were abundantly covered. With a smirk, Goku pulled Bardock's pants down a little before he began to prod his fingers at his entrance. Bardock winced and tried not tense, though he cried out when he felt Goku's fingers enter him. Seeing the look of pain on his father's face, Goku gently stroked his hair with his free hand and kissed him passionately. Bardock whimpered quietly, though began to thrust down onto the fingers, moaned when Goku moved them inside him, and made a noise of protest when he pulled them away.

"Are you ready?" Goku asked him, readily lifting Bardock's leg up.  
"Kakarot, it's obvious that I want it, don't waste time with questions like that; . . . just put it in," Bardock almost pleaded.

Goku smiled and positioned himself before thrusting into Bardock hard. Bardock's eyes went wide and he cried out, gripping Goku's shoulder as his son continued to thrust at an agonising slow pace.

"K-Ka-ah . . . Ka-karot, Th-this is . . . torture . . . ah, faster . . . do it faster," Bardock gasped.

Smirking, Goku lifted both of Bardock's legs, wrapping them around his waist, before pounding into his hard and fast. Bardock gasped and gripped Goku's hair tightly, crying out again. The two gasped and moaned; hair was pulled and nails dug into skin. Goku pulled Bardock closer, his head against his chest, as his thrusts became more fervent and rough. He could hear Bardock's heart pound against his ear.

Bardock moaned loudly, gripping even tighter on Goku's hair as he neared his release; his hips rubbed more erotically against Goku. Goku suddenly gripped Bardock's shoulders tightly, thrusting in deep and abruptly turned Super Saiyan, causing Bardock to cry out in ecstasy as he came over Goku's abdomen. Goku clenched his teeth as he came inside of him.

"Nngh, oh . . . Gods . . . Kakarot," Goku suddenly smirked as he heard Bardock's panting whimper.

"Heh, sounds like I bet you," he smiled.

Bardock blinked, temporarily forgetting what he meant, but then he gave a sad smile.

"I don't really know why you're so eager to know, Kakarot; it isn't anything to be excited about," he replied.

"I know, but I really want to know more about you," Goku chuckled as he helped Bardock pull his pants back on, "Like how you became a Super Saiyan for the first time,"

"Very well, Kakarot," Bardock sighed, "If you insist,"

Goku grinned, and then gathered his and Bardock's remaining clothing before sitting down on a boulder where Bardock had sat down. Bardock looked up at him as Goku pulled on his clothes, and then sighed again.

"So . . . I guess the first thing is; where should I begin?"

"W-well, if you don't have to tell me what you don't want to," Goku said quickly, noticing the sad look in Bardock's eyes, "Just tell me about when you turned into a Super Saiyan first, if you want,"

"W-well . . . to be honest, that's the most confusing part," Bardock gave an uneasy smile, "It was after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta-,"

"W-wait, what do you mean 'after' Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta; you couldn't have turned Super Saiyan in Otherworld . . . wait, did you?" Goku asked.

"That's what's so confusing," Bardock said, "After the planet was destroyed, I woke up on Planet Plant, which was Planet Vegeta before the Saiyans took over,"

"Oh," a short look of shock crossed Goku's features, but then he nodded for Bardock to continue.

"Anyway, while I was there, I met Frieza's ancestor, Chilled," Bardock continued, though paused for a moment, "He looked so much like Frieza, I went out of control, though, every time I'd try to beat him, he'd knock me down like I was nothing . . . the inhabitants who healed me tried to defend me, but they got knocked down too . . . just like my crew were,"

"Crew . . . ?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, when we did assignments for Frieza, most assignments required groups, so I made a crew with my friends . . ." Bardock's mind suddenly seemed to be somewhere else, he shook his head, "Anyway, I thought that if I had been stronger then my crew would have survived; if I was stronger, I would've beaten Frieza. It just . . . angered me so much . . ."

"And that's what triggered the Super Saiyan within," Goku said softly.

"I guess so," Bardock whispered.

He suddenly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, surprising Goku; he was crying? Goku gently rubbed Bardock's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Bardock looked up with, now apparent, teary eyes before he snuggled into his son's shirt. There was still something that confused Goku, however; if Bardock had defeated Chilled, wouldn't he have continued living on Planet Plant? He would've been one of the most powerful being at that time, so wouldn't he either have been a really old Saiyan, or died naturally? If he had died naturally, he wouldn't have been allowed to come back to the living world.

"I did say it was confusing," Bardock suddenly spoke, "Not long after I defeated Chilled, I began to disintegrate; it was as if I was only there to defeat Chilled . . . then I found myself in front of Yenma, who made a comment of me taking my time," he gave a half-hearted chuckle, "It was as if my death was prolonged just long enough to create the Super Saiyan legend,"

"Well, you were Vegeta's inspiration, then," Goku smiled, "You gave him hope, though he probably won't admit it,"

"Yeah," Bardock laughed, then smiled at him, "You know what; I'm glad I decided on living here with you,"

"Same here," Goku smiled.

**The End**


	2. TrunksXVegeta

**Dirty Secrets 2**

_Trunks/Vegeta_

Beaten and broken Vegeta lay unconscious with bandages covering most of his body. He was laid out a bed with a blanket that was pulled back so that, everything below his abdomen, where all his injuries were, was covered. Beside him, Krillin watched him apprehensively as he waited. The person he waited for, in particular, soon arrived, slamming the door open, as he was in a particularly bad mood. Trunks approached Krillin, his anger diminishing a little when his eyes drifted to his injured father.

"How is he?" Trunks asked.

"He hasn't awoken since we left," Krillin replied quietly, "He didn't even budge when I put the bandages on,"

Trunks sighed and removed his sword and sheath, wincing as he felt his own injuries scream in protest, and placed them on the floor beside the bed his father rested on. He then caught sight of tears in the corner of Vegeta's eyes. Worriedly, Trunks gently ran his hand through his father's hair, leaning on the bed slightly.

"F-father . . . ?" h whispered.

Vegeta's eyes opened slowly, quietly gasping, as his chest felt tight. He looked up at Trunks through blurry eyes and instantly felt guilty; he had let Cell transform into his perfect being for the sake of his curiosity and he knew that Trunks was thoroughly annoyed at him. As if to prove Vegeta's theory, Trunks' worried gaze turned into a disappointed glare. Vegeta quickly averted his eyes; he knew that he'd get a lecture after he had healed

"There weren't any Sensu Beans left?" Trunks asked Krillin, turning away from his father.

Krillin, who quickly understood what was happening, though no words had been spoken, shook his head; he really didn't have any on him. Trunks sighed.

"Fine, I'll go see if Korin has any," he replied before leaving again.

Krillin looked back at Vegeta, seeing his nervous gaze follow Trunks as he left. He felt like saying to him, but he didn't want to force a lecture on him, seeing as he already looked stressed enough as he was; he looked guilty and disappointed at himself. He should've been if he wasn't. Vegeta gulped at looked up at Krillin, he opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"V-Vegeta, just rest; don't force yourself," Krillin advised him, "You'll have plenty of time to explain yourself once you're healed,"

Vegeta's eyes drooped and Krillin could tell that he wanted to apologise, but he wasn't the one he should be apologising to.

* * *

"I have no idea how you handle him, Goku; I may have known him in less time than you, but I swear, I am about to go insane from him!"

Trunks ranted to Goku, who not long gotten out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan. He had already visited Korin and gotten the Sensu Beans, though he didn't feel that returning immediately would be the best option.

"Well, it does take a lot of patience," Goku admitted with a nervous chuckle, "He can get overconfident too, but you never know; sometimes that can help with the fight, though, more times than one, it can blind his judgement,"

"He let Cell accomplish his perfect form!" Trunks seethed, "He could have defeated Cell easily, but he insisted on letting Cell become complete!"

"Vegeta's always enjoyed a challenge," Goku replied thoughtfully, "If it's not challenging enough, he loses interest; it what keeps him going really, I guess that's why he seems more . . . excited when he tries to beat me because I'm a challenge in his eyes. I think if he didn't have any challenges, he wouldn't know what else to do," he paused for a moment, "I guess for him, growing up was a challenge, so for there to be no challenge . . . well, I guess it would be like having a limited intake of food, in my own opinion; I don't really know what it would be like for him . . ."

"M-maybe you're right," Trunks admitted softly, "I'm probably over-reacting,"

"Maybe," Goku shrugged before he noticed the bag of Sensu Beans clenched in Trunks' hand, "How is he, anyway; he wasn't hurt too badly, was he?"

"N-no, he's fine . . . I think; I left him with Krillin," Trunks replied, though left out the part where Vegeta had been crying, "I think his ego's been hurt more than he is . . . though, he was unconscious,"

Goku gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled, "Well, I hope he's okay . . . . Tell him to be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell him," Trunks nodded, "I'll see you later Goku,"

"Okay, see ya," Goku waved as Trunks went to take off, "Take care of Vegeta, okay?"

"Got it," Trunks smiled before shooting across the sky towards Kame House.

* * *

Back at Kame House, Vegeta managed to gather in enough strength to sit up whilst Krillin had disappeared into another room. He winced and grasped at his wounds as they screamed at his movement. Trying his best to ignore the pain, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and prepared himself to stand, but, at that moment, Krillin had re-entered . . . and beside him was Trunks. Vegeta's eyes quickly dropped to gaze at the floor, feeling guilt wash over him once more. He gulped and tried to speak, but, again, nothing came out. Trunks, having noticed this, sighed and knelt down in front of him.

"Look, how about we just call this an accident, _hope_ that it doesn't happen again, and let it pass this time, okay?" he compromised.

Vegeta was slightly stunned by what he had said, and, for a moment, he stared at him, but then he nodded and gave a small, hesitant smile. Trunks stood up and turned to Krillin.

"I'll take of things here, Krillin," he said, "You can go see Goku know if you want,"

"Oh, he's finished his training, has he?" Krillin chuckled, "Boy, he must me stronger than ever, huh?"

"Yeah, he seems a lot stronger," Trunks agreed with a nod, "I bet he could bet Cell with his hands tied,"

Vegeta's shoulders sagged and he hung his head; perfect, he made a bad decision and Goku was going to have to clean up after him because if it . . . . It didn't really help when the Prince's goals were to become stronger than Goku. He looked up as the room's door swung shut as Krillin left and he cautiously looked up at Trunks; he knew that he had more than forgiveness on his mind; great, a lecture, as if he didn't feel bad enough already.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock when Trunks removed his coat, a tsunami washed through his mind, even more so when he saw Trunks' fist clench tightly around his coat before he tossed it to the floor. . . . He wasn't going to . . . _beat_ him . . . _punish_ him for his mistake . . . was he? Trunks let out a slow breath, though it caused Vegeta to jump slightly. He looked at his father in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Are you cold?"

Slightly confused himself, Vegeta shook his head and smiled hesitantly again. Trunks regarded him for a moment with watchful eyes, and then suddenly leaned towards him, making him fall back slightly in surprise. A small sound escaped the smaller man as Trunks moved all the more closer to him.

"What are you worried about?" Trunks asked him, "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Vegeta gulped and diverted his eyes away from his son; he wasn't sure what he had in mind, but he could tell that it would involve some kind of torture. He knew what kind of torture it was going to be too, but he still refused to believe it. Trunks suddenly stood up again and pulled out a small bag from his pocket; Vegeta immediately knew that there were Sensu Beans in it.

"I supposed I should give you one of these, shouldn't I?" Trunks asked nonchalantly.

Vegeta made a move to take the bag from him but Trunks pulled it out of his reach.

"Nah uh," Trunks smirked, "Before I let you have one . . ." he leaned in close again, close enough to whisper into his ear, "You're going to have to give me a proper apology,"

Vegeta, once more, attempted to say something, but something prevented him from saying anything. He clasped a hand over his throat, slightly confused; he hadn't remembered having any part of it damaged, however, there were bandages covering his neck as well. Maybe he had blacked out a few times? Noticing that his father seemed concerned about something, Trunks gently caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry; I understand," he smiled softly, "You don't need to say anything,"

Vegeta stared at him for a moment, and then went to reach for the bag of Sensu Beans again, but Trunks held them away from him once more. He looked up at him in confusion; why wasn't he giving him a Sensu after saying that?

"Now, when I say 'apology', I don't mean that it has to be a verbal apology," Trunks explained, with a sly smirk. He pushed Vegeta back onto the bed, "Trust me, it'll be an activity we can _both_ enjoy,"

Vegeta's eyes went wide and he swallowed nervously. The slyness turned to a gentle smile as Trunks caressed his cheek again, and then, very softly, he leaned down and kissed the smaller's lips. Vegeta's body quivered, shocked, surprised, and . . . slightly aroused. His eyes slid shut as he let himself be caught up in the kiss.

A cool, gentle breeze swept through the open window of the room, touching the burning cheeks of the Saiyan Prince. Trunks sat up again and gently pulled Vegeta up onto his lap, cautious of his father's injuries, pressing another searing kiss onto his lips. He gently slipped his tongue into Vegeta's mouth at the moment where he went to gasp for air, and pulled him closer, gripping the silky auburn hair, causing a quiet moan to escape the smaller.

As they kissed, Trunks let his hands travel down to remove Vegeta's boxers and gently grasped his hardening cock. Vegeta made another sound, as if he was trying to say something again, in the form of muffled moans. Trunks chuckled and began to stroke him slowly, whilst his other hand interlaced through Vegeta's hair. Vegeta, however, could hardly lift his arms, so his fists could only clench on Trunks' shirt, his hips rocking slightly as he pushed up against Trunks' hand. They parted from their kiss, gasping, their eyes locking with each other's before they moved in to kiss again.

Becoming slightly more confident, Vegeta pulled his arms up to wrap around Trunks' neck, making the kiss deeper as he continued to rock his hips against his son's. Trunks pulled away suddenly and smirked down at Vegeta. Vegeta frowned in confusion, until Trunks undid his pants and pulled out his rock-hard cock.

"I hope your throat isn't not too sore, father," he chuckled.

A blush instantly coloured Vegeta's cheeks and he hesitantly looked down at his son's throbbing cock, then, surprising Trunks, he smiled and slowly leant down to lick the head. Trunks gripped Vegeta's hair tightly as his father continued to lick, nibble, and, finally, engulfed his swollen cock. He bit his bottom lip and bucked his hips, though cautious so as to not cause any discomfort to Vegeta. He thrusted into Vegeta's mouth slowly whilst he began to lubricate his fingers, then, when Vegeta finally pulled away for a breath, he lifted him up onto his lap again.

With gentle hands, Trunks lifted Vegeta's left leg up and began to push his lubricated fingers in through his puckered entrance. Vegeta gasped and gripped Trunks' shirt again, whimpering slightly as he tried not to tense. Little by little, the fingers pushed themselves deeper within him, and soon, Vegeta was rocking his hips, pulling them deeper within. Trunks soon added a second finger, then a third, then, seemingly satisfied with his father's moans of pleasure, he pulled them out and positioned Vegeta over his cock.

After a cautious, yet determined nod from his father, given as consent to continue, Trunks thrusted hard into him. Vegeta let out a chocked cry, clinging onto Trunks shoulders. Trunks allowed him a few moments to recuperate, before he began to slowly thrust into him, holding himself in for a moment before pulling out slowly. Vegeta almost went insane with the sensation, and it irked him because he wasn't sure what annoyed him more; the fact that his son was fucking him; the fact that it felt good; the fact that he wanted more; or the fact that it was supposed to be a punishment that didn't fit the crime. Or maybe it was the zipper on Trunks' pants that poked his ass whenever Trunks thrusted into him that annoyed him the most.

"Ah . . . you're tight . . ." Trunks gasped.

Of course, being unable to reply, Vegeta could only moan and gasp as the pace began to increase. Trunks pushed Vegeta back onto the bed, lifted his left leg over his shoulder, as a means for easy access, and began to pound into him hard and fast. Vegeta's head flung back and his mouth opened wide to a silent scream, and, for a moment, he couldn't remember how to breathe. Trunks leaned in closer to him.

"Hey, don't take the 'take your breath away' saying literally, okay?" he smiled, then kissed him softly, "Just breathe for me,"

Vegeta looked up at him, finally taking in a deep breath, before he pulled Trunks closer to him and began kissing him passionately. Trunks smiled into the kiss and continued thrusting into him, gripping him tightly. Vegeta was the first to break away from the kiss, gasping in sharply as he felt his release drawing near. The demi-Saiyan peppered kisses over his father's neck before he too had to pull away from kissing, thrusting hard and deep until the Prince came over their abdomens; he closely followed, crying out his release.

Both panting and exhausted, they both collapsed onto the bed in a heap. After he had managed to come down from his heights and catch his breath, Trunks sat up and chuckled as he reached for the bag of Sensu Beans.

"I suppose I should give you one of these now," he smiled.

Vegeta gave him a look that could only be translated as an 'It's about time' expression. Trunks laughed and fed his father a Sensu Bean. Vegeta swallowed it down, wincing as he did, and, soon enough, all of his injuries had been healed. He sat up and looked up at Trunks again.

"You know, I wouldn't have called that a punishment," he smirked.

"Oh, so you speak?" Trunks said, playfully bemused, "And all this time I thought someone found your 'mute-switch',"

"Oh, very funny," Vegeta scowled, "I suppose you thought that I'd never speak again,"

Trunks laughed and stood up to redo up and adjust his pants before he gave Vegeta his clothes. Vegeta shook his head with a sigh and pulled on his uniform and armour.

"Come on," Trunks beckoned him towards the door, "Goku wants to see you,"

"H-he's not going to give me the same punishment you gave me is he?" Vegeta asked uneasily, "Because, if you don't mind, I want to _keep_ the feeling in my legs,"

"We'll see," Trunks laughed, "Technically, he was the one who made me decide my punishment plans,"

"Is that so?" Vegeta faked surprise, "What would it have been otherwise?"

"Hmm, well, I was thinking of strapping you down on a table, tickle torture you and fuck you senselessly," Trunks chuckled.

"So, even if you hadn't talked to Kakarot, I'd still be "fucked senselessly"?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"More or less," Trunks smirked, "Except all my previous ideas would've left you bedridden for a few days with no feeling in your legs,"

Vegeta blushed deeply, and then scowled.

"Keep dreaming, you wouldn't be able to do that," he chuckled, though nervously.

"Well, we won't be able to find out till next time," Trunks smiled.

"N-next . . . time . . . ?"


End file.
